


[Podfic of] The Devil Made Me Do It

by Alliemackenzie28



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliemackenzie28/pseuds/Alliemackenzie28
Summary: It all started as an accident, but at the end of the month when Danny had practically emptied Steve's desk of supplies without him noticing, he knew that he couldn't let his partner's inattention slide.





	[Podfic of] The Devil Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erandri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Devil Made Me Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942657) by [Erandri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri). 



> Please pardon my dog walking around and jingling his tags. He thought I was talking to him and came to hang out with me while I recorded.

[Podfic here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6qswVXgRMsVRUZ4Mko2OXFXRlE/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
